Harry Potter y la Meiga Negra
by GinnyWeasley1981
Summary: Este año Harry empezará un nuevo curso, el sexto, en Hogwarts. Muchas sorpresas le esperan allí y tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas cosas. La guerra contra las fuerzas del mal ha comenzado y todos deberán luchar por sobrevivir.
1. Default Chapter

Atención: los personajes, lugares, etc... no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora J. K. Rowling, Warner BROS y de todos los aficionados a Harry Potter.  
  
1. Dudley enamorado  
  
Nunca se había visto un sol tan luminoso como el de aquella mañana en Privet Drive. Los Dursley habían salido de excursión a la playa. Un chico de pelo negro azabache miraba al cielo distraído. Tenía los ojos verdes entreabiertos, la luz del sol lo cegaba. Tumbado en el jardín de sus tíos, Harry Potter dejaba pasar aquella calurosa mañana de julio. Sólo hacía una semana que había vuelto de Hogwarts y todas las cosas que habían pasado durante el curso le resonaban en la cabeza. Umbrigde, el Departamento de Misterios, Sirius...  
  
No podía hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a ver a su padrino. Él era la única familia que le quedaba. Los Dursley no contaban, sólo eran un mero trámite, y su casa un área de seguridad donde Lord Voldemort no podía hacerle nada. La sangre de su madre se encargaba de protegerlo, pero ¿Qué le protegía de sus propios sentimientos? El dolor le invadía poco a poco todos los días y no quería hacer demasiado para detenerlo. Cerró los ojos por completo. Siempre que los cerraba, veía a su padrino, sonriéndole. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla.  
  
-¡¿HOLA?! ¿HAY ALGUIEN?  
  
Harry se sobresaltó. Se levantó de un brinco y fue hasta la entrada principal de la casa, escondiéndose entre los arbustos. No eran tiempos para ser confiado. Parecía una voz femenina, pero no estaba seguro de ello.  
  
-¿HOLA?  
  
Harry asomó la cabeza y descubrió a la dueña de aquella voz. Era una chica, más o menos de su misma edad, con el pelo castaño claro y la piel morena. Llevaba unos pantalones demasiado cortos y una camiseta de deporte muy pegada al cuerpo. No tenía pinta de ser demasiado peligrosa. A lo mejor se había perdido, Harry nunca la había visto por el barrio. Decidió salir de su escondite para hablar con la muchacha.  
  
-Hola – dijo Harry - ¿Querías algo?  
  
La chica se volvió sobresaltada hacia donde había salido Harry. Tenia unos grandes ojos color miel y una sonrisa blanca y nacarada.  
  
-Oh, ¡qué susto! ¡no te había visto! Me llamo Irene. Mis padres y yo nos hemos mudado aquí haces unos días. Mañana por la noche queremos dar una barbacoa de bienvenida y venía a invitaros. ¿Estás tú solo?  
  
-Sí, mis tíos y mi primo se han marchado de excursión a la playa... perdona, ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?  
  
-Irene Alonso. Es español. En inglés se pronuncia "airin", creo... pero no estoy segura.  
  
-¿Eres española? – preguntó Harry - ¿Y qué te trae a Privet Drive?  
  
-A mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en una empresa cerca de aquí y mi madre es inglesa. Siempre habían querido volver – dijo Irene con un deje de tristeza que hizo pensar a Harry que ella no estaba muy contenta de haberse mudado – Todavía no me has dicho cual es tu nombre...  
  
-Harry, me llamo Harry Potter.  
  
Puede que sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que a Irene se le iluminaba la cara cuando escuchó su nombre. La chica le tendió su mano.  
  
-Encantada Harry Potter. En España la costumbre es dar dos besos en las mejillas, pero supongo que aquí os daréis la mano, ¿no?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Podemos hacer las dos cosas, si quieres- Dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.  
  
Irene asintió con la cabeza. Su pelo se movió armoniosamente acompañando el movimiento cuando Harry y ella se acercaron para besarse en las mejillas. Su piel olía a azahar. Harry pensó que sería una pena no poder volver a ver a la chica. Por supuesto que sus tíos no le iban a permitir acudir a la fiesta, ellos no lo consideraban parte de la familia y no lo iban a incluir en sus planes. Además, si los padres de Irene estaban invitando a todo el vecindario, tía Petunia se negaría en rotundo a exhibir a su sobrino en público. Todo el barrio creía que Harry era una especie de delincuente juvenil al que los Dursley tenían acogido por una extraña promesa que Petunia le hizo a su hermana antes de morir. Irene lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-Entonces, ¿vendrás a la barbacoa? Será muy divertida.  
  
-Supongo que sí – mintió – Se lo diré a mis tíos a ver qué opinan ellos.  
  
-De acuerdo Harry, mi casa es el número 10, os esperamos sobre las siete. Me tengo que marchar a terminar de invitar a los vecinos de esta acera. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!  
  
Harry esperó a perder de vista a Irene. Volvió al jardín de atrás con mejor humor que antes. Era la primera vez que conocía a un muggle y no le trataba como si fuera una basura. Se sentó sobre la hierba y observó las plantas que tenía tío Vernon. Últimamente a Dudley le había dado por la jardinería. Se pasaba las horas muertas en el jardín cuidando de las plantas. Tía Petunia estaba encantada con la nueva afición de su hijo y tío Vernon lo aprobaba siempre y cuando Dudley no dejara el boxeo de lado. La verdad es que era bastante raro que a un chico de dieciséis años se hubiera aficionado a la botánica. Se levantó para observar más de cerca las plantas de su primo. No se parecían nada a los arbustos con flores de Tío Vernon. Eran feas, las hojas tenían forma de estrellas muy puntiagudas y en esos momentos parecía que alguien había arrancado la mayoría de las hojas, dando a las plantas un aspecto muy raquítico y enfermo. El día anterior no tenían aquel aspecto, alguien había estropeado las plantas de su primo ¿le echaría la culpa a él? La verdad es que aquello lo traía sin cuidado, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener miedo a Dudley. Sólo era un cacho enorme de carne con ojos, y bastante cobarde, por cierto. Volvió a tumbarse en la hierba y contempló las nubes que pasaban. El sol lo estaba adormilando, cerró los ojos. "Va a ser un verano muy largo, Harry. Demasiado largo" se dijo.  
  
Había anochecido ya cuando los Dursley volvieron a casa. Después de un intenso día de playa, el señor Dursley había cogido un intenso color rojo cangrejo por el sol. La señora Dursley venía muy contenta porque habían almorzado muy cerca de una estrella de televisión y ésta le había sonreído a Dudley. "Oh Vernon, ¡Has visto como lo miraba! Será todo un galán cuando tenga un par de años más, mi niño". Harry los escuchaba desde su cuarto, no tenía ganas de bajar. Dudley se miraba y miraba en el espejo. Dos años practicando el boxeo habían conseguido todo lo que no habían hecho los regímenes de tía Petunia. El cuerpo de Dudley había pasado de una alarmante obesidad a ser fuerte y vigoroso. Aunque, por suerte o por desgracia, los entrenamientos no habían logrado que se le cambiara la cara de cerdito. El señor Dursley entró en la cocina, donde la señora Dursley preparaba una cena ligera. Se sentó en la mesa y miró las cartas que Harry había dejado poco después de que ellos se marcharan a la playa. El cartero se había retrasado aquel día.  
  
-¡CHICO! ¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!  
  
"¿Qué mosca le habrá picado esta vez?" pensó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras. Normalmente su tío lo ignoraba durante semanas, hacía como si él no existiera. Probablemente, ésa era una de las primeras veces desde que volvió de Hogwarts que el señor Dursley se dirigía directamente a él.  
  
-¿Querías algo tío Vernon? – dijo Harry con voz indiferente.  
  
-¿El cartero te entregó algún aviso de la oficina de correos? – preguntó.  
  
-No, sólo dejo esto en el buzón, ni siquiera llamó a la puerta – contestó Harry intrigado.  
  
El señor Dursley resopló con rabia. La señora Dursley había colocado los platos en la mesa. Llamó a Dudley para que fuera a cenar y le hizo un gesto tosco a Harry para que se sentara en la mesa con ellos. Suponía que el muchacho no habría comido nada durante todo el día y no quería tener problemas con "su gente". No había olvidado las amenazas de los miembros de la orden. Sirvió un poco de ensalada y delicias de carne congeladas, y se sentó en la mesa al lado de su marido.  
  
-Oh Vernon, se me olvidó comentártelo antes. Me ha parecido ver luz en el número diez. ¿Crees que Anthony habrá vendido la casa ya?.  
  
-Pues no lo sé Petunia. No hablo con Anthony desde que se mudó a Londres. Harry pensó que no encontraría mejor momento para comentar la invitación de los nuevos vecinos. Tenía que aprovechar que sus tíos habían sacado el tema.  
  
-Viven unos nuevos vecinos en el número diez. Esta mañana su hija vino para invitarnos a una barbacoa de bienvenida mañana por la noche – dijo todo lo deprisa que pudo.  
  
-¿Cómo que a INVITARNOS a una barbacoa? – espetó el señor Dursley enfadado - ¡¡¡No te dije que no hablaras con nadie mientras estuviéramos fuera!!!  
  
-Pensé que era el cartero. También me dijiste que estabas esperando un aviso muy importante, así que cuando lo oí salí a ver quién era – dijo Harry en el tono más tranquilo que consiguió. El señor Dursley bufó con rabia y casi escupe un trozo de ensalada a su hijo. Dudley miró de reojo a Harry. Se había puesto rojo de rabia y sujetaba la servilleta con el puño de su mano para evitar que éste fuera directo a la cara de su tío. La señora Dursley lo miró asustada y puso la mano en el hombro de su marido haciendo un gesto tranquilizador.  
  
-Está bien Vernon. El chico sólo ha hecho lo que le has mandado – dijo tía Petunia – Mañana iremos a la barbacoa todos.  
  
Harry no salía de su asombro. Su tía había callado a su marido por defenderle a él... y había asegurado que Harry los acompañaría. Aquello era imposible. Alguien había cambiado a su tía por otra persona. Dudley tampoco podía salir de su asombro.  
  
-Pero Petunia no podemos llevarlo, ¿qué pensará esa gente de nosotros?  
  
-Será mucho peor si no lo llevamos. Ya saben de su existencia y si nos presentamos sin él, preguntarán porqué no ha venido con nosotros. No Vernon, no quiero preguntas indiscretas.  
  
Parecía que al señor Dursley le habían dado un tortazo en la cara. Su boca se quedó abierta durante un momento y sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto indefinido de la cocina. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, como si quisiera aliviar un dolor imaginario. Dudley pasó la mano varias veces por delante de los ojos de su padre, que ni se inmutó. Harry dejó de apretar la servilleta y miró a su tía. Por primera vez en su vida encontró en ella un aire familiar.  
  
*****************  
  
A las siete y media en punto los Dursley y Harry llamaban al timbre del número 10 de Privet Drive. Todos se habían puesto sus mejores galas para ir a casa de sus nuevos vecinos. La señora Dursley había obligado a Dudley a ponerse el traje de los domingos, y ella misma se había colocado el vestido que sólo se ponía en las ocasiones especiales, como las cenas con los jefes de su marido. El señor Dursley llevaba la corbata de navidad. Harry había escondido un viejo traje de Dudley por si acaso a su tía se le ocurría la genial idea de obligarle a ponérselo.  
  
El señor Dursley agarró a Harry por un hombre y lo apretó muy fuerte, con gesto amenazador.  
  
-Te lo advierto chico, una sola cosa rara y te juro que no vives para contar la próxima.  
  
Harry miró con desprecio a su tío. Le quitó el brazo de su hombro de un manotazo y puso cara de odio.  
  
-No creo que tengas las suficientes agallas como para hacerme nada. Y si las tuvieras, no creo que a mis amigos les hiciera mucha gracia – dijo en tono sarcástico.  
  
La puerta de la casa se abrió. Tras ella apareció un hombre muy moreno de piel, con ojos marrones y pelo negro muy rizado. Su sonrisa blanca y nacarada transmitía tranquilidad. Tenía un aspecto bastante afable.  
  
-Hola, bienvenidos a nuestra casa, vecinos...  
  
-Hola somos los Dursley, vivimos en el número 4. Y éste es nuestro sobrino, Harry Potter – dijo la señora Dursley como si alguien le hubiera dado cuerda.  
  
-Encantado señora. Mi nombre es Miguel Alonso. Pasen, pasen. La mayoría de nuestros vecinos ya han llegado.  
  
El señor Dursley puso cara de circunstancias. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de tener que presentarse con Harry a una reunión con los vecinos. Siguieron al señor Alonso hasta el jardín de atrás. Harry observó la casa. Tenía un aire extrañamente familiar para él. Por fuera era como las demás casas del barrio, pero por dentro parecía como si estuvieras en otro lugar. El señor Alonso tenía una biblioteca muy antigua en el salón. En realidad, todos los muebles de la casa parecían sacados de una película de época. Los Dursley intercambiaron significativas miradas entre ellos al ver el interior de la casa. Llegaron al jardín donde parecía haber una animada reunión. Harry reconoció a varios de sus vecinos aunque éstos no parecían reparar mucho en su presencia. Buscó con la mirada a Irene. Allí estaba. Se había recogido el pelo en dos trenzas y se había colocado una flor en él. Llevaba un vestido color crema muy cortito y unas sandalias con cuerdas para enrollarlas por la pierna. Estaba charlando con una señora mayor que Harry enseguida reconoció como Arabella Fig., una squib amante de los gatos que se había encargado de cuidar de Harry en muchas ocasiones cuando era pequeño.  
  
"Es muy guapa" pensó. Pero, al parecer Harry no era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle. Dudley se había quedado paralizado al ver a Irene. De repente, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su cara palideció para luego tomar un color rojo muy fuerte. Irene vio a los dos muchachos y saludó con la mano. La señora Figg hizo una discreta salida por el foro y dejo que Irene se acercara a los chicos.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! Me alegra mucho que hayais venido. Por lo visto, no hay muchos vecinos jóvenes en el barrio... – miró a Dudley, que seguía parado con la boca abierta – Hola, tú debes de ser el primo de Harry, yo soy Irene ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Dudley era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Como respuesta, le ofreció su mano para estrecharla. Irene lo miró divertida.  
  
-Se llama Dudley – lo socorrió Harry.  
  
Sin saber cómo, Harry se sintió el ser más injusto de la tierra. No hacía ni dos meses que su padrino había desaparecido, que Voldemort había entrado en el ministerio, y allí estaba él, en una fiesta, como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar alegre después de todo aquello? Se sintió como un monstruo. Él y sólo él había tenido la culpa de todo. Si hubiera puesto más empeño en aprender Oclumancia...  
  
-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – La voz de Irene lo sacó de sus pensamientos – de repente te ha cambiado la cara. Te has puesto muy pálido...  
  
-No es nada – gruñó Harry – Ahora vengo.  
  
Se fue dejando allí a su primo que seguía ensimismado mirando a Irene y a la chica con un palmo de narices. ¿A ella qué le importaba lo que le pasara? No eran amigos y ahora no tenía muchas ganas de ser amable con ella. Se arrepentía de haber ido a aquella estúpida barbacoa. No tenía que haberles dicho nada a sus tíos. Absorto en sus pensamientos se chocó con una mesa donde sus anfritiones habían colocado una ponchera con una bebida oscura muy rara, con frutas partidas; canapés variados y bocadillos que debía haber preparado la señora Alonso. Cogió un frito muy extraño de forma ovalada. Por dentro tenía bechamel y carne. Se sirvió un poco de la bebida de la ponchera. "Ummm, está dulce" pensó "y es muy fresquita".  
  
Dudley intentaba en vano mantener una conversación coherente con Irene, pero cuando él conseguía encontrar y juntar las palabras adecuadas, la chica no lo estaba prestando atención. Ella estaba mucho más pendiente de lo que hacía Harry, quién parecía haber descubierto los encantos de la sangría y las croquetas que había preparado su madre para la fiesta.  
  
-Y...y... y ¿a qué colegio irás? – le preguntó Dudley embobado – Espero que tus padres elijan Smeltings, es el mejor colegio de toda Inglaterra... hemos sido campeones de boxeo desde el año 1973...  
  
Irene intentó parecer lo más amable posible y no le dijo a Dudley cuál era su opinión sobre los boxeadores.  
  
-Mis padres han solicitado mi ingreso en Hog... ays ¿cómo se llamaba? En Hogwash. Si no me aceptan, volveré al internado donde estaba antes, en España. Y, no quiero parecer grosera, pero... ojalá no me acepten.  
  
-Nunca he oído hablar de ese colegio... Hogwash... pero entonces... ¿no te gusta Inglaterra?  
  
Irene frunció el ceño.  
-No es eso... – suspiró con nostalgia – Allí he tenido que dejar muchas cosas que me importan mucho... y que me duele haber tenido que dejar... pero por otro lado, me apetece empezar una nueva vida aquí. Pero hay cosas que me duelen muchísimo...  
  
si Dudley hubiera tenido un poco más de sensibilidad habría visto la lágrima que se había caído por la mejilla de la chica. Irene giró la cara. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.  
  
Fue al terminar el tercer vaso de sangría cuando Harry se dio cuenta que debía dejar de beber, se estaba mareando. Miró a su alrededor. La gente parecía muy feliz, comiendo y bebiendo sin parar. Charlaban alegremente entre ellos. Incluso alguna pareja se había animado a bailar. Los señores Alonso parecían bastante contentos por cómo estaba saliendo todo. Sin embargo, él cada vez estaba más triste. Se sentía mal por tener ganas de pasárselo bien, en aquella fiesta. Por otro lado, algo le decía que no había sido muy educado dejar a Irene plantada con su primo, pero intentaba que le diera igual. Le sobraban las preocupaciones y no quería ninguna más.  
  
-Oye.... Irene... he.... pensado...  
  
Irene lo observó de arriba a abajo. Aquel chico no tenía mucha pinta de pensar.  
  
-... que... algún.... día de estos... podríamos salir a dar una vuelta... y te enseño la zona... y te presento a mis amigos... ¿qué te parece?  
  
Dudley se había puesto otra vez rojo como un tomate. No podía creer que estuviera invitando a salir a aquella preciosidad. En el colegio no había sido capaz ni de decir hola a una chica para pedir prestados los deberes. Una sonrisa estúpida se le dibujo en la cara y todo su cuerpo temblaba, como una gelatina gigante con forma de cerdito.  
  
-Es muy amable por tu parte... Dudley... – dijo Irene mientras intentaba ocultar su risa – dame tu número de teléfono y te llamo un día de estos...  
  
A Dudley se le iluminó la cara. ¿Aquello significaba que sí saldría con él? No podía creerlo. No había sido tan doloroso como pensaba. Qué cara se les iba a quedar a sus amigos cuando le vieran aparecer con ella del brazo...  
  
-Oye, se me ocurre que podríamos ir mañana al cine Harry, tu y yo – le propuso Irene – me apetece ver alguna película.  
  
Aquello fue peor que el día que la profesora de Química le dijo delante de toda la clase que un mono tenía mayor rapidez de respuesta que él.  
  
-¿Al cine? ¿con mi primo el anormal?  
  
-¿Por qué le llamas así? Eres un maleducado. No se debe insultar a la gente  
  
-Eso lo dices porque no le conoces y no convives con él – replicó Dudley – Está loco y hace muchas cosas raras.  
  
-Pues a mí me parece un chico de lo más normal. Aunque hoy parece un poco triste.  
  
-Por mi, como si se tira por un puente – sentenció Dudley.  
  
Irene dio por terminada aquella conversación. Ni siquiera se molestó en dar una excusa para ir a hablar con otra persona. Aquel chico le había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan insensible? Decidió acercarse donde estaba Harry, que parecía un poco más alegre. Fue hasta la mesa, cogió un sándwich de carne y un vaso de zumo.  
  
-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Harry?  
  
Harry contempló a la chica con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Tenía cara de estar pasándoselo bien?  
  
-Bueno. He tenido momentos mejores – dijo con desgana - ¿y tu?  
  
-La verdad esperaba que hubiera otro ambiente. Es una pena que no haya mucha gente joven por aquí.  
  
-Seguro que Dudley estará encantado de presentarte a gente joven. No te preocupes, enseguida harás muchos amigos por aquí – dijo con sorna – Todo el mundo tiene miedo a Dudley. Así que todos intentan ser sus amigos.  
  
Irene bebió un poco de zumo y miró inquisitivamente a Harry, como si intentara descubrir algo oculto en él.  
  
-¿Tú también le tienes miedo? – le preguntó.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió aquello. Ningún muggle se había interesado tanto por él.  
  
-No. Es él el que me tiene miedo a mi, o algo parecido.  
  
Irene sonrió. Aquel gesto de la chica le ayudó a levantar el ánimo y a estar un poco más cómodo. Su cuerpo parecía liberarse de la tensión que sentía por estar allí. Miró a Irene y le devolvió la sonrisa. A lo mejor aquello no era tan malo como él pensaba.  
  
Poco a poco, y ya muy entrada la noche, todos los vecinos de Privet Drive fueron despidiéndose de los Alonso y marchándose a sus casas. "Ha sido una reunión espléndida, querida. Espero que algún día vengáis a casa a tomar el té" dijo Tía Petunia mientras le daba la mano a la señora Alonso. Los Dursley emprendieron el camino a casa elogiando la hospitalidad de sus nuevos vecinos. Harry se quedó atrás observando la luz de una de las ventanas superiores de la casa. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Mientras él se alejaba de la casa, una lechuza negra con algunas plumas blancas entró al número 10 de Privet Drive por una de las ventanas.  
  
¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste. Espero sus opiniones, tomatazos, etc en el rewiew, sólo tienen que dar al go! Muchos besos y abrazos!! Ginny. 


	2. Los Evans

Atención: casi todos los personajes, lugares que aparecen en esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad de la señora JK Rowling, de la Warner BROS y de todos los aficionados a Harry Potter.  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía varios trabajos pendientes en la facultad. Os pido un poco de paciencia, se acerca una época muy dura (los exámenes están acechándome) y os prometo que la espera habrá merecido la pena.  
  
GaRrY muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste. Muchos Besos.  
  
Gandalf, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el primero, ¡¡disfrútalo!!  
2. Los Evans  
  
Los días pasaban muy lentamente para Harry. Hacía un calor asfixiante para nada normal y el sol parecía haberse empeñado en achicharrar todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Se tiraba las horas muertas encerrado en su habitación sin hacer nada. Sólo pensaba. Tumbado en la cama se dedicaba a repasar una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Según iba recordando, reflexionaba sobre lo que debería haber hecho en cada momento. Cuando llegaba al momento en que Sirius aparecía en escena no podía evitar enfadarse consigo mismo. Entonces lloraba en silencio. Se repetía una y otra vez que había sido un imbécil. Había entrado en el juego de Voldemort, se había dejado llevar por esa manía suya de querer siempre ser el héroe, de salvar a todo el mundo. Si se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts, ahora estaría con Sirius pasando el verano.  
  
¡PUM, PUM, PUM! Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta con muchísima fuerza. Sin pedir permiso para entrar, Dudley irrumpió en el cuarto de Harry como una manada de elefantes furiosos. Nunca antes se había atrevido a entrar allí. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Harry pudiera hechizarlo o echarle algún conjuro. Sin embargo, aquella tarde se le veía muy decidido a hablar con él. Harry lo miró furioso y con asco.  
  
-Más te vale que lo que quieras sea importante – dijo Harry con desprecio – y date prisa. No tengo todo el día.  
  
Dudley contempló a su primo. La verdad es que lo veía muy mal desde que volvió de aquel colegio para raros como él. Lo veía tan mal que incluso había llegado a sentir lástima por él. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Lo que le tenía que decir era bastante embarazoso; pero no había encontrado ninguna alternativa mejor.  
  
-Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a la vecina nueva.  
  
Harry casi se cae de la cama. ¿Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevarle de sorpresa en sorpresa aquel verano?  
  
-Creo que ni aunque te pusieras de rodillas y te arrastraras por toda la calle, lo conseguirías...  
  
-Seguro que en ese sitio al que vas tú a estudiar os han enseñado cómo conseguirlo – insinuó Dudley en tono supuestamente inocente – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que sabes algún truco de esos para conseguir que alguien se enamore de ti.  
  
-Siento decepcionarte – dijo Harry riéndose – pero no me han enseñado ese tipo de magia. Aunque lo que tú necesitas es un milagro.  
  
Dudley enrojeció de rabia. No era agradable tener que rebajarse ante Harry y mucho menos tener que pedirle ayuda. Debía tragarse el orgullo y pasar de las provocaciones de su primo.  
  
-Por favor Harry. Sé que nunca hemos sido uña y carne, pero...  
  
Harry no aguantó más. Aquello era el colmo.  
  
-Claro que nunca hemos sido uña y carne. Entre tus padres y tú os las habéis arreglado para amargarme la vida. Y si no me echáis de vuestra casa es por el miedo que os da el que mis amigos y mi verdadera familia os puedan hacer algo – le espetó Harry con todo el odio que había acumulado durante aquellos años – y ahora piensas que porque vengas a pedirme un favor y a decirme que nunca hemos sido uña y carne, yo voy a olvidarlo todo y a hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. ¡Pues estás muy equivocado!  
  
Dudley se quedó de piedra después de aquellas palabras. No le reprochaba el que se las dijera. Sabía que tenía razón. Hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado cómo sería estar en el lugar de Harry. Y la sensación no le gustó nada.  
  
-¡Pues no me ayudes si no quieres, maldita sea! – gritó Dudley – Pensé que esto sería una buena oportunidad para conocerte un poco mejor, pero se me han quitado las ganas. ¡Pudrios tú y tus hechizos en el infierno!  
  
Y dicho esto se marchó dando un portazo. Harry se incorporó y miró fijamente a la puerta de la habitación. Le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Su primo había ido a pedirle un favor... y había dicho que quería conocerle más... Empezó a sospechar que alguien estaba suplantando a sus tíos y a su primo.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó con el ulular de Hedwig. Hacía días que le había mandado a llevar una carta a Dumbledore y por fin había vuelto. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían adiestrado a la lechuza para que despistara a todos los posibles interceptores de correspondencia. Por ese motivo, sus viajes eran más largos. Harry fue hasta la ventana para acariciar a la lechuza y coger la respuesta. Pero Hedwig no traía ninguna carta. La lechuza le dio unos picotazos en el brazo en señal de consuelo. Harry la miró. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Dumbledore no quisiera contestar a su carta. Era la décima que le mandaba preguntándole hasta cuando debería estar en Privet Drive. Pero el director de Hogwarts, cuando había creído conveniente contestarle, no había sido claro al respecto. Tampoco sabía demasiado de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Hermione estaba pasando las vacaciones con sus padres en Grecia. Ron estaría en La Madriguera con Ginny y sus padres. Fred y George se habían comprado una casa muy cerca de su negocio, una tienda de bromas en el corazón del Callejón Diagon. Al parecer les iba bastante bien, según le habían contado a Harry en una de sus cartas.  
  
Se vistió con desgana y bajó a desayunar. Sus tíos estaban en la cocina y parecían discutir entre ellos. Tío Vernon tenía el mismo aspecto que un jabalí enfurecido.  
  
-No entiendo tu actitud, Petunia. Creo que lo más conveniente es que Dudley y yo te acompañáramos.  
  
-Vernon, esto es un asunto de familia. En la carta lo dice bien claro...  
  
Harry entró en la cocina e intentó pasar desapercibido, como siempre. Pero sus tíos se le habían quedado mirando.  
  
-Ya me voy – dijo al ver la actitud de sus tíos – sólo venía a desayunar.  
  
-El que se va soy yo – le espetó Tío Vernon – llego tarde al trabajo.  
  
Y dicho esto cogió su chaqueta y salió de la cocina con aire de ofendido. Harry entendía cada vez menos la actitud que tenían los Dursley. Tía petunia cogió un trozo de papel que había en la encimera de la cocina y se lo tendió a Harry.  
  
-Toma, ha llegado esta mañana. Creo que te interesa leerlo.  
  
Harry cogió el papel que le ofrecía su tía. Era un sobre cerrado dirigido a su nombre, tenía el remitente de Londres. Jonson & Harrap, abogados. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que contenía.  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Por la presente deseamos hacerle conocedor de que tiene usted una cita con nosotros, Albert W. Jonson y Philip J. Harrap, el próximo día 22 de julio en nuestro despacho ubicado en Trafalgar Square, Londres. Mantendremos una reunión informativa con usted y los demás miembros de la familia antes de proceder a la lectura del testamento de Robert y Camilla Evans. Sin otro deseo más que usted se encuentre bien, le esperamos el 22 de julio a las doce en punto del mediodía.  
Atentamente,  
Johnson & Harrap. Abogados.  
  
Harry observó la carta durante unos instantes. Después miró a Tía Petunia con cara de no haber entendido.  
  
-Este testamento al que se refieren aquí... – comenzó a hablar Harry.  
  
-Es el testamento de mis padres – lo cortó Tía Petunia con mucha brusquedad, de la que segundos después pareció arrepentirse – quiero decir, de mis padres y de tu abuelos.  
  
-Pensé que ya os habíais quedado con la herencia – dijo Harry, sin evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello.  
  
-Tu abuela quería que tú estuvieras incluido en él. Por ello puso de condición que si morían, no se leyera su testamento hasta la fecha que ellos decidieran – le explicó su tía poniendo cara de tristeza – Supongo que no se fiaban demasiado de...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Una sonora explosión sonó dentro de la casa, seguida de un espeso humo color verde moco que invadió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la cocina. Harry y su tía salieron corriendo al pasillo para ver de dónde venía el humo, aunque ambos sospechaban que era de la habitación de Harry.  
  
-Tu tío te dijo que guardaras tus trastos bajo llave – gritó la señora Dursley.  
  
Harry ni se molestó en contestar. Le preocupaba bastante más el hecho de que alguien hubiera podido traspasar la protección que le daba aquella casa. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres para averiguar qué o quién había provocado aquel estropicio.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿TÚ?????? – gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas y sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
La señora Dursley llegaba en ese momento al umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio que su hijo estaba plantado allí en medio, todo negro y chamuscado, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la varita mágica de Harry. Creía que le iba a dar un ataque en menos que cantara un gallo.  
  
-DUDLEY DURSLEY ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? – aulló la señora Dursley, roja de ira y con ojos de desprecio – me avergüenzo de ti, hijo mío...  
  
Dudley agachó la cabeza. "Si Harry hubiera accedido a hacerme el favor..." pensó, pero no dijo nada. Su primo tenía una expresión que daba miedo de verdad, no quería echar más leña al fuego. Harry tenía los puños apretados y miraba a Dudley como si realmente pudiera matarle con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía tener una familia así? ¿Cómo Dumbledore se empeñaba en dejarle verano tras verano aguantando ese suplicio?  
  
-Espero que ya hayas conseguido lo que querías Dudley – dijo en tono sarcástico – Desde luego, ahora estás mucho más atractivo. Seguro que en cuanto Irene te vea se enamora locamente de ti. Si no te importa, ¿me devuelves lo que es mío?  
  
Se acercó a Dudley que seguía inmóvil en medio de la habitación y le quitó la varita. Su tía seguía en el umbral de la puerta resoplando. Se acerco lentamente a Dudley y le pego un collejón de padre y muy señor mío. Harry jamás había visto a su tía tan enfadada con Dudley. Es más, ¡nunca la había visto enfadada con él!  
  
-Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo expresamente te lo ordene – dijo en tono seco – y olvídate de salir en lo que te queda de vacaciones. Y, por supuesto, nada de visitas de tus amigos a casa.  
  
Dudley abrió la boca para protestar pero alguna neurona decente en su cerebro le advirtió que no era la mejor opción. Sin decir nada agachó la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto. "Seguro que papá me levanta el castigo" intentó pensar para no provocarse un llanto lastimero.  
  
Harry y su tía se miraron. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener algo que decir, así que apartaron las miradas. La señora Dursley pareció murmura una lamentación mientras bajaba al primer piso a ver si el humo había desaparecido y a cotillear si alguno de sus vecinos estaba intentando averiguar lo que había sucedido. Harry suspiró enfadado. Limpió su varita y la guardo en su baúl bajo llave. Sus pensamientos volaron otra vez hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
La mañana del día 22 de julio había empezado gris y antipática. Cuando a las siete sonó el despertador de Harry, el cielo amenazaba con empezar a llover torrencialmente. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Un día así no le podría traer nada bueno. La idea de tener que ir con su tía a Londres le erizaba hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. Se revolvió en la cama antes de levantarse. Fue al cuarto de baño e intentó alargar el aseo todo lo que pudo. Una vez vestido, limpio y todo lo peinado que su pelo le permitía, bajó a la cocina a buscar a sus tíos. Estaban sentados desayunando. Parecían haber dormido poco aquella noche, tío Vernon tenía una expresión cansada. No dijeron nada a su sobrino. Esperaron a que Harry cogiera algo para desayunar y fueron a buscar el coche. Dudley seguía castigado por el incidente del otro día. No le habían dejado acompañarlos a la estación de tren. Ni siquiera bajó para despedirse de su madre.  
  
El viaje en coche se hizo bastante corto para lo que resultó el viaje en tren. Su tía parecía haber hecho algún tipo de promesa y no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto. Miraba al infinito, de vez en cuando los ojos se le empañaban, echaba una mirada de soslayo a Harry y volvía a centrarse en el infinito. Las estaciones pasaban lentamente y ambos tenían la sensación de que Londres debía estar al otro lado del país. Las otras veces que Harry había ido a Londres, lo habían acompañado personas del mundo mágico. Sintió un desagradable vacío en el estómago al pensar eso.  
  
Después de dos horas de trayecto, el tren llegó a la estación de King Cross. Allí Harry y su tía cogieron el metro con dirección al centro de Londres. No había casi gente en la estación del metro, se notaba el verano y las vacaciones. Se pararon en un kiosko para echar un vistazo a los titulares de los periódicos de ese día. No había nada interesante. La vida pasaba de un modo vulgar en el mundo muggle.  
  
Llegaron a un edificio muy antiguo de tres plantas situado en la popular Trafalgar Square. El portal parecía la entrada a una antigua mansión victoriana. Una escalera central distribuía la casa en seis apartamentos. El despacho de los señores Harrap y Jonson era el apartamento de la izquierda en el segundo piso. Tía Petunia y Harry subieron las escaleras. Una mezcla de nerviosismo y desgana recorrió el pecho de Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta y leyó el letrero para sí. La señora Dursley hizo sonar el timbre tres veces y alguien desde dentro hizo funcionar el portero automático, abriéndoles la puerta. Al entrar toparon con un recibidor bastante lujoso, decorado al gusto de tía Petunia: excesivamente recargado. Una mujer de unos treinta años estaba sentada en una mesa, escribiendo algo en un ordenador último modelo, que hubiera hecho las delicias de Dudley. Tia Petunia se acercó a la mesa.  
  
-Buenos días, tenemos una cita con los señores Harrap y Jonson. Somos Petunia Dursley y Harry Potter.  
  
La mujer dejó de escribir en el ordenador y les dirigió una sonrisa amplia. Cogió una agenda y comprobó que la hora de la cita era la correcta. Volvió a sonreírles.  
  
-Esperen un momento en la sala de espera, están terminando de resolver un asunto de urgencia – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Por favor, si son tan amables de acompañarme.  
  
Les indicó el camino a la sala de espera. Estaba decorada en la misma línea que el recibidor y tenía un cuadro donde estaban retratados dos hombres de mediana edad. "Serán los abogados" pensó Harry. Se sentó en un sillón rojo con adornos dorados.  
  
No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la puerta de la sala de espera volvió a abrirse. La secretaria había acompañada a una mujer como de sus misma edad, quizá un poco más mayor. Era rubia, alta y fuerte, con los hombros más imponentes que Harry había visto en una mujer. Detrás de las dos mujeres se escondía un niño rubio. No tendría más de once años calculó Harry. Era muy alto y la complexión era fuerte. No podía negar que era hijo de aquella mujer. Harry los observó detenidamente. Lo único en lo que no se parecían madre e hijo era en los ojos. Los de ella eran pequeños y de un azul muy intenso; las cejas era finas, cai como un hilo dorado. Los ojos del niño eran de color verde, con unas pestañas escandalosamente largas y cejas pobladas. Saludaron cortésmente y ocuparon dos asientos enfrente de Harry y de su tía.  
  
-Los abogados les atenderán enseguida – anunció la secretaria.  
  
Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía a quién se estaba dirigiendo la secretaria. Tía Petunia observaba con gesto inquisidor a los recién llegados. El niño le recordaba a alguien aunque no era capaz de recordar exactamente a quién. "Se parecerá a algún amigo de Dudley" pensó. Hizo que buscaba algo dentro de su bolso para intentar distraer su atención y no mirar demasiado a los demás. A pesar de que era una curiosa empedernida, aquella situación le superaba con creces. Se sentía mucho más segura detrás de las cortinas de su casa si se trataba de vigilar a los demás. Harry se había recostado en su asiento, aburrido. Sintió que el niño le estaba observando y que, de algún modo tenía ganas de hablar con él. Intentó hacerse el distraído para que el niño se diera por vencido. No hubo tiempo para comprobar si su táctica había tenido éxito o no. La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse. La secretaria estaba en la puerta muy sonriente.  
  
-Los señores Harrap y Johnson les esperan – dijo en tono triunfal.  
  
Los cuatro se miraron con cara de no entender nada. ¿Esperar a quién?  
  
-Perdone señorita ¿a quién exactamente esperan los abogados? – preguntó la señora Dursley.  
  
Ahora fue la secretaria la que pareció no haber entendido lo que la mujer rubia había preguntado.  
  
-¿Ustedes no son los herederos de los Evans? – preguntó extrañada.  
  
-Nosotros somos los herederos de los Evans – contestaron a la vez la señora Dursley y la mujer rubia. Se miraron muy sorprendidas de haber escuchado otra voz que hablaba al mismo tiempo que la suya. La secretaria miró a las dos mujeres como si fueran marcianas.  
  
-Claro que son todos herederos de los Evans – dijo la secretaria – la reunión es con Petunia Dursley, que es usted, con Harry James Potter y con Marcus Robert Evans que es su hijo ¿me equivoco?  
  
A la señora Dursley casi le da un soponcio. Estuvo a punto de caerse por la impresión de aquella noticia. Harry todavía no se lo creía ¿Tenía más familia por parte de su madre y ni siquiera su tía lo sabía? La mujer rubia los miraba. Harry notó culpabilidad en aquellos ojos azules.  
  
-Siento que os hayáis enterado así de nuestra existencia. Robert me comentó que tenía una hermana pero nunca me he atrevido a buscaros. No sabía como podríais reaccionar.  
  
Tia Petunia empezó a llorar, lloraba desconsoladamente. Harry nunca la había visto así. Entre la secretaria y él consiguieron sentarla en un sillón. Tardaron unos minutos en calmarla. La secretaria fue a por agua y a avisar a sus jefes del desagradable incidente. La mujer rubia paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y el niño seguía sentado en su silla, mirando al suelo y con el ceño fruncido. Vaya forma de conocer a la familia que siempre había añorado. Harry se sentía confuso. Hasta hace unos minutos, su tia Petunia era la única familia que le quedaba. De pronto, le salían familiares de la nada. Miró al niño, Marcus Robert Evans parecía no estar en la misma habitación que él. Se fijo otra vez en los ojos del chico y cayó en la cuenta de que se parecían muchísimo a los suyos. Decidió sentarse a su lado.  
  
-¿Cuántos años tienes Marcus? – le preguntó.  
  
El niño lo miró de una forma asesina.  
  
-Todo el mundo me llama Mark – dijo en un tono seco y cortante – en mayo cumplí once años.  
  
Harry no le volvió a preguntar nada más. "Menudo genio tiene el mocoso" pensó. La secretaria les sugirió cambiar la cita para otro día si no se encontraban en condiciones, pero entonces tía Petunia reaccionó de un modo soprendente.  
  
-No, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes – dijo mirando a la mujer rubia – Creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy Petunia Dursley y usted es...  
  
-Belle Evans – respondió rápidamente – viuda de Robert Evans. Y este es mi hijo mark, su hijo...  
  
La señora Dursley miró a Mark. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.  
  
-Se parece mucho a su padre. Cuando lo he visto me ha recordado a él – dijo – Encantada de conoceros a los dos. Ahora creo que nos están esperando.  
  
Puede que solo fueran imaginaciones de Harry pero le pareció que su tía había cambiado. Parecía como si una parte de ella misma hubiera vuelto de un largo viaje. Siguieron a la secretaria hasta el despacho de los señores Harrap y Johnson. La reunión duró alrededor de una hora. Leyeron el testamento donde los abuelos de Harry habían dispuesto repartir sus bienes entre sus tres hijos, Robert, Petunia y Lily en partes iguales. Los abogados ya habían dispuesto tres lotes de bienes para los tres herederos. Sólo faltaba decidir que era lo que iban a hacer con la casa familiar. Después de sopesar todas las opciones creyeron que lo más conveniente sería venderla y repartir el importe en tres partes. Belle sugirió que visitaran la casa antes para recoger las pertenencias de sus familiares antes de hablar con alguna inmobiliaria o gestionar la venta por su cuenta. Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y Harry no tuvo nada que objetar. Es más, tenía bastante curiosidad por saber como era la casa donde había vivido su madre cuando era niña.  
  
Se despidieron de los abogados y salieron los cuatro juntos. Harry se puso delante de la comitiva, necesitaba asimilar la nueva situación. La señora Dursley y Belle caminaban una junto a otra muy calladas. Mark iba el último. Seguía con la cabeza baja y daba patadas a una lata. De repente, la lata desapareció. Se desintegró como por arte de magia. 


End file.
